Together in Electric Dreams
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: Tai receives a message from an old friend one particular afternoon. One shot.


One Shot.

Together in Electric Dreams.

Digimon/CardCaptor Sakura crossover Story. Sakura and Syaoran are only mentioned in this story.

The reason for the script format later on, is because of a internet chat between two friends and I'm not sure how else to put it. :)

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Afternoon Sun was pleasant for those outside, while inside a calm building, was Tai at his computer.

Time: 16:45pm.

Tai had been at his computer for awhile now. He had been studying for the next study course at his job. He worked in Football Science, otherwise known as eternal Football.

He saw a pop-up appear in his lower left of the screen and he clicked on it. "Hmmm... That's not normal." He saw a text box open with the following on it:-

_**'Hey, long time no see Tai! I dunno if you know this, but this is Argumon, speaking from the Digi-World! Yeah, I know, I learned something. I'm an ancient digimon where I come from. I met some other people so far, I met someone by the name of Sakura Kinomoto - I hear she was your former high school teacher?'**_

Tai's eyes widened. "What the..." He whispered to himself more than anyone else. 'I did have a teacher called Sakura but... How did he... Since when did Argumon use a _computer_!?' He thought to himself in partial shock.

He typed back and forth with "Argumon" for awhile:-

_Tai: Well, color me surprised. How have you been?_

_Argu: Trust me... Never better. Since the invention of the internet._

_Tai: How's the team been?_

_Argu: Oh, them? Gatomon and all them?_

_Tai: Yeah._

_Argu: We haven't really spoken much. Ever since the Tamers came that time._

_Tai: Eheh, sorry about that._

_Argu: Don't be. So, how's Sora and the others?_

_Tai: That's the thing..._

_Tai rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed as he soon carried on with his message._

_Tai: Sora and I... Well, we've been going out for around two years now._

_Argu: Seriously!? You should get married and have creations of your own!_

_Tai went deep crimson as a smirk appeared on his face._

_Tai: You really do have an active imagination, Argumon. I'm not so sure she'd want that..._

_Argu: Sure she would!_

_Tai: You mentioned Kinomoto, Sakura. How is she?_

_Argu: Still the same as always. 'Cept, she's got two creations of her own now._

_Tai: Ah. What are their names? Or didn't you ask that?_

_Argu: I certainly did! One's called Amy and the other one is called Wolf. She married someone called Li Syaoran._

_Tai: That's pretty good._

_Argu: I know! Ah, I have to go, Tai. But are you going to be on the computer tomorrow?_

Tai thought a little to himself at that, but eventually nodded. "You know what..." He spoke softly. "I think I will be."

_Tai: Probably. Catch me around 15:00 my time._

_Argu: Is that JST?_

_Tai: Haha, yeah._

_Argu: :P I missed chatting with you. Thanks for the time Tai and may you have a wonderful evening._

_Tai: Is it THAT late already!?_

_Tai looked to his clock. "Bugger..."_

_Tai: I'll see you on another time bud, that's if you're still here?_

_Argu: We'll always be here Tai. We'll always be together. No matter how long you spend away from the computer :P_

_Tai: Cheeky._

_Argu: Alright. Goodbye Tai._

_Tai: Sayonara Argumon, oh and thank you._

_Argu: You're welcome Tai._

Tai switched off his computer after saving his work and his transcript with Argumon. "Well, I'll be." He said to himself as he logged out and made sure everything was off. He got up and dusted himself off with a rather goofy smile on his face. "That guy'll never give me a break on Sora... Then again, she IS adorable...Would she like to take our relationship further?" He felt his face heat up so he shook his head. "Nahhhh..."

Little did Tai know that Argumon was smiling at him from his position on his side of the Digital World.

But that's the magic.

Those two would be always be together.

Together in Electric Dreams.

* * *

One Shot finished. Hope you liked.


End file.
